Gay Chicken
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Lucas and Barry both want to ask Dawn out, and to settle things they play a game that goes way out of hand. Yaoi.


"Hah, I win!" Barry shouted, throwing his arms up in the air, nearly sending his controller flying in his excitement. "I told you I would!" Dropping the black controller in his lap, he fished out his phone. "Now, to ask Dawn out."

Lucas swatted his hand away and sighed. "No, Barry. Count again. Your win just puts us at five each. We're tied again, and now you've run out of video games." Leaning back against the foot of Barry's bed, he closed his eyes and laid the controller down softly. "Which means we still don't have a winner.

The two childhood friends had encountered a major problem, with their simultaneous confessions of feelings toward Dawn. Dawn was their best friend, and the three were generally nigh inseparable, even when travelling. Both had long-held feelings toward her from the moment they met her on the first day of their journey, Professor Rowan's cute aide. Since both had liked her for the same amount of time, they were at an impasse, neither willing to step aside and let the other ask her out. So they made a contest out of it; winner got to ask her out. They had gone through a whole stack of video games now, and across them all were too evenly matched.

"We need a tiebreaker!" Barry said, still speaking loudly. He always spoke loudly.

Nodding, Lucas kept his eyes shut and tried to think of something. "The problem is, we'll never agree on what. You'd want a race, I'd want something that requires patience. We're stuck, Barry."

"We can't be," he said, grabbing his friend's shoulder and shaking it. "We need to figure out something! I just spent my whole afternoon playing video games, there's no way I'm going to let that all go to waste. I'll think of something, because I need to win and ask Dawn out!"

"You spend every afternoon playing video games," Lucas retorted. "It would just be a normal afternoon for you." He agreed with the sentiment, though.

"Gay chicken!" Barry exclaimed in a sudden flash of brilliance. "We'll play gay chicken! If you aren't willing to kiss another boy for a chance at Dawn's love, then you don't deserve it!"

"Wait, what?" Finally opening his eyes, he looked to his best friend, just in time to see him sit on the bed and pat the space beside him. "There isn't really any logic in that. Why should kissing bo-"

"Too bad. It's a test of willpower, so you can't complain about it being unfair that I'm faster than you! Get up here, unless you want to lose already." Barry accompanied it with a stream of chicken sounds, making Lucas furious as he pulled up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with. Whoever lasts wants Dawn more, because I'll indulge your moon logic." He sighed, placing his hands in his lap and letting the awkwardness sink in. He'd never kissed someone before, boy or girl, and had been really hoping he could give his first kiss to Dawn. If he lost to Barry, though, he'd never get that opportunity. It just wouldn't count, he decided. This kiss was just a game, it wouldn't have any of the meaning or fire behind it that his first kiss with Dawn would.

The two friends looked at each other uneasily as the game began, both inching their head forward as slowly as possible. They wanted to shoot daggers at the other, to try and scare them off, but instead both came off as incredibly awkward and uneasy about the situation, as they ought to be. Neither of them felt they were gay, there was so much on the line. Not enough, though, to shake the strange awkwardness of kissing their childhood friend.

"You're gonna lose," Barry said as their heads came within half a foot of each other. It was a level of personal space invasion that even Barry, with his tendency to get up in peoples' faces and crash into them whenever he turned a corner, felt uneasy about. He really hadn't expected Lucas to even come this far, given his usual reticence about things. It looked like it would be cutting close, but he was going to win, no matter what. Even if he had to kiss Lucas to do it.

It was unavoidable now. Barry's nervous trembling made his lips graze Lucas's, and it was clear then that both thought the kiss was worth it, given the reward. A final press, and the boys gave the most tepid, uneasy kiss ever, just sort of pressing their lips together and squeezing their eyes shut as tightly as possible. Both imagined it was Dawn in a vain attempt to make it more bearable, but it didn't work too well. Both were absolutely furious that the kiss was still going, that the other didn't give up, and desperately searched for some way to fix that.

Lucas came up with something quicker, his wits still about him. He pressed into the kiss with some actual force, opening his lips around Barry's lower one, beginning to suck on it gently. He didn't know the first damn thing about kissing, but neither did Barry, so hopefully it was enough. Hoping to turn their fake kiss into a more real one, one Barry would want no part of, Lucas also placed a hand on his blond friend's hip. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Smiling wide, Barry saw right through the plan, and immediately began to do the same. One hand went to Lucas's hip, the other wrapping around his waist and pulling the black-haired boy closer against him. He fed passion into the kiss, even starting to make Lucas lean a little under the pressure of it. He wasn't going to lose, not after having to kiss Lucas. He was going to win; he had to, so that he could kiss Dawn like this and make it all worth it. No way he'd lose to Lucas.

Within a minute, Barry was on top of Lucas, who lay on the bed, their lips still locked in furious competition. Lucas had his fingers in Barry's hair, and the blond responded by clutching hard at his open jacket. Their kiss had gone from tepid to having some effort put into it, to now being a full-blown make-out session. Neither wanted to concede, but in doing so had escalated far beyond any reasonable point.

It dawned on Lucas, first, that the competition had slowly ebbed, and that he was genuinely starting to enjoy kissing Barry. It was a scary thought, since he was supposed to be straight and Barry was his best friend for as long as he could remember, but the way he nibbled down on his lower lip and how his knuckles pressed gently into his side made him a little too happy. Barry wasn't too far behind in the realization either, and began to blush furiously, continuing to lose himself in Lucas's lips a while longer.

"Maybe we should turn it up," Barry said into the kiss. "Neither of us seem to be budging, and this can go all night?"

"What do you have in mind?" Lucas asked, trying to hide the enjoyment in his voice. He even threw in a few intentional stammers to try and throw him off. The last thing he needed was to seem like he was having fun with their challenge, because if he was gay, wouldn't that mean he couldn't date Dawn just on principle? He definitely still felt things for the bluenette, but could also feel something welling up inside him for the hyper blond currently pinning him down to his bed.

"We need to do something gayer!" Barry said. He couldn't hide his enthusiasm like Lucas could, but was always so happy about everything that it didn't matter. "Like handjobs. If you can't jack another guy off for Dawn, you don't deserve her." The way Lucas's fingers got lost in his hair made Barry feel a tinge of regret for asking for a new round, because their kiss was too good to want to stop. He needed to win though, no matter what strangeness their game brought.

Lucas looked down at the grip on his coat, and had to bite his tongue to stifle a little sound of arousal growing at the thought of that desperate hold being applied to his penis. "Yeah, I-I guess we'll have to. To win the right to ask out Dawn."

"Y-yeah, yeah. Of course! It's not like I want to give you a handjob or anything."

"That'd be gay," they both said in unison as they broke away their kiss and starting getting their pants off so they could give each other handjobs.

Settling back down, they sat on the bed as they had when their kiss began, turned to face each other. This time though, both were bottomless, and their eyes kept sneaking little peeks at the other's bared crotch. They seemed to match up evenly enough in terms of endowment, which both reassured and disappointed them. Neither could prove themselves bigger, but at least they weren't losing.

This time, the tepidness in their motion was forced. Even Barry showed restraint, unwilling to just throw himself in there like that and go for broke. Awkwardly, the sat close together, reaching into the other's lap and wrapping their hand around the cock in front of them, holding them tightly. They began to pump slowly, giving each other a look that was the most painful yet. Not only could neither maintain anything approaching intimidating, but they had to stifle the new feelings growing in both of them, unbeknownst to the other. Their mouths were so close together, that they could have reached out and began to kiss again, electrifying them both as they gave each other handjobs.

Their motions were slow and careful, not wanting to seem too eager. Both were thankful for the other's unwillingness to go fast though, as it meant they could keep themselves under control, not start moaning and rocking their hips eagerly into the thrusts. They kept as composed as possible, unwilling to show a moment of enjoyment from this. Both were gradually starting to accept whatever confusing feeling as something they'd figure out another time, but neither wanted to show it to the other, for fear of scaring the other away. It would win them the contest, but there'd be long-term fallout they didn't want. Asking out Dawn wasn't worth losing a friend over.

"You aren't giving up," Lucas said as sternly as he could, trying to hide the twenty facial expressions trying to force their way to the surface. "Good, because neither am I."

"How far do you wanna take this?" Barry taunted in return, biting down on his lower lip and silencing a moan. "Because I'm not giving up!" He started to stroke Lucas a little harder, and quickly found the same done to him in retaliation.

"Maybe we should start kissing again," Lucas sneered, masking something he wanted deeply as a challenge. "One of us will have to stop eventually."

Barry nodded silently, leaning forward and pressing his lips again against Lucas's. He reached around his head, knocking the hat off the boy and letting his fingers slide through the short black hair, pulling his mouth harder against him. It was at that moment that it clicked for Lucas, that Barry was just as invested in this, just as confused and elated and high on adrenaline. They were both on the same silly path, and there would be no easy victory for either.

Not that it would stop him too much. He reached with his thumb, toying with Barry's head and his foreskin, rubbing it as he pumped rapidly. He'd rarely even given his own dick that kind of speed, but he could feel Barry's clumsy, desperate grip and knew that he was holding a penis that had been through a lot rougher. As Barry's tongue invaded his mouth, he abandoned all sense of restraint, and began to rock his hips up into his best friend's hand, moaning softly into the kiss.

No matter how oblivious he often was, Barry understood that message loud and clear. He smiled as Lucas threw caution away, and did the same, his hips a lot more frantic. Their kiss grew heavier, and the aim of this whole exercise changed for him. It was no longer about trying to make Lucas stop, because if they were both openly admitting how much they enjoyed it, he instead wanted the fun to continue. Instead, he chased the twofold goals of getting off, and getting Lucas off.

Lucas tugged at the end of Barry's scarf, Barry responded by running his hands through Lucas's hair again. Neither were trying to escalate, merely expressing their passion, attempting to deepen the moment It was about something more now, about showing themselves off, giving each other little gestures of affection as they shared their 'first kiss' and stroked each others' cocks.

At least, until Barry had to go and ruin it. The boy moaned loudly into Lucas's lips and jerked his hips forward powerfully one last time. A cry of pleasure rang out, and cum erupted from his tip, getting on the black-haired boy's hand and even the floor. Lucas let go immediately as Barry slumped down, his strokes and the kiss dying out as he leaned against Lucas for support, panting heavily.

Lucas looked at the hand, Barry's cum ,making his fingers feel warm and sticky. It was a feeling he was used to, but framed in such a way that he felt uneasy about things. "Wow Barry, you really came a lot," he said, looking down at the floor where the blond's seed also lay, visible. He looked around, eventually finding a tissue box by the bedside, and got up to clean off his hand and the floor. When Barry regained his composure, Lucas sat back down.

"So uh, that happened," was all Lucas could come out with at that point. It was a pretty apt statement, not only factually accurate but detailing rather well what had transpired. There was little else they could say.

"Lucas, this is gonna sound weird but... What if maybe neither of us ask Dawn out?" He looked shyly at Lucas, for once not diving right into what he was thinking.

"Wasn't that what this whole contest was for though?"

"Yeah, but... I kind of think I like someone else now. I think you do too. And maybe instead of fighting over Dawn, where she might not even like either of us, we should consider looking somewhere else?"

"Wow," Lucas said, looking down at his still-rigid shaft. "Barry, that was actually really insightful. I'm proud of you." He leaned in and kissed his friend on the cheek. "But if this is your way of asking me out, then yeah. I guess that is a good idea."

"Great!" Barry exploded with energy again, hopping off the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Lucas. "I feel really bad that I came and you didn't, so here!" With none of the awkwardness he should have had, Barry threw himself into a whim again, and leaned down to start licking at Lucas's tip.

It caught him completely by surprise, but he didn't want to tell Barry no. His frie-no, his boyfriend now, Lucas assumed-was going down on him, and after such a bizarre afternoon he was desensitized to such things. All that mattered was how good it felt. Barry's eagerness in everything translated startlingly well to licking and kissing his dick, and Lucas just leaned his head back and moaned at the feelings coming over him. He embraced them, because they may have been confusing as hell, but seemed so warm and comfortable. Just like Barry himself, who after all this was done Lucas intended to pull under a blanket and cuddle with all night.

He may not have had the slightest idea of how to do this, but Barry had seen a lot of porn. His usual style was to replace knowledge with enthusiasm, and so he went at it, closing his lips around Lucas's head and beginning to suck, bobbing his head slowly as he went. He had eagerness in spades by that point, and worked only toward making Lucas feel as good as he just did. The strange, slightly salty taste of precum wasn't too surprising, as Barry had curiously tried some of his own before, and this time there was something warm and pleasant in his mouth to go with it, and a moaning boy attached to it that he had to make feel good.

Lucas had seen his share of porn too, which gave him an idea of how it was supposed to go. Barry's hurried method didn't seem quite right, didn't build properly, but both were inexperienced and it felt incredible regardless. There was no time to fret over finesse or technique, just time to run his hands through the messy blond locks and rock his hips upward into the waiting mouth as it slid down gradually to his base. He could feel Barry's tongue and lips all working in concert, surprisingly coordinated, ensuring that Lucas wasn't going to last very long.

The weak feeling in Lucas's knees coincided with the sound of the doorknob turning. He was powerless to say anything though, jerking his hips up and filling Barry's mouth with his cum as the door opened.

There stood Dawn, opening the door to the shocking sight of her two best friends engaged in oral sex together. She let out a surprised gasp, then said, "Oops. Sorry, I didn't know! Y-you guys just finish what you're doing, I'll go downstairs and get a drink." She closed the door softly, and left the two boys in stunned silence.


End file.
